take my hand and love me
by manue08
Summary: Dans ce os Onodera révèle la raison pour laquelle il est parti et quitté Takano-san quand ils étaient au lycée.


Vivre dans cette famille est comme vivre dans une prison. Ma liberté est enchaînée par mon destin, ce destin qui m'empêche d'aimer cet homme, obligé de me marier avec cette femme dont je ne connais même pas le visage. Pour ma famille être l'héritier de notre clan est un immense honneur mais pour moi c'est une malédiction.

Je ne peux montrer qui je suis réellement, je ne peux plus sourire, parler, penser comme je le veux. L'aimer est interdit, on m'a déjà forcé à l'abandonner il y a de cela longtemps, sans même pouvoir lui expliquer la raison. Aujourd'hui quand je l'ai revu après des années, je n'ai pu lui donner la véritable raison.

" Takano-san : je t'aime et peut importe se qui m'arrive je t'aimerais toujours."

A ces mots, je fondis en larme, et a ce moment-là il me prit dans ses bras, sa chaleur m'enveloppa. Je ne peux résister à sa force, à ses mains, à la fois grandes et rugueuses. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota encore et encore avec une voix grave :

" je t'aime, je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi !"

Mes jambes me lachèrent et mes larmes coulèrent encore plus. Mes yeux me piquaient, je ne voyais rien; tout était trouble. Il m'attrapa et m'allonga sur son lit. Il ne me fit rien, il m'enlaça juste contre lui. Ma tête était collé à son cou, à se moment-là, je sentis une odeur nostalgique, je fermais mes yeux et je fis un rêve. C'était le souvenir de nos années lycée, le jour où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

À mon réveil, je le vis à mes côté. Quand je me rappella ce qui c'était passé la veille, mon visage devint rouge, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je profita du fait qu'il était toujours endormi pour l'embrasser, lui chuchotant les mots que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire, ces mots qui étaient enfermé en moi depuis des années

"Onodera : je t'aime et je ferai tout pour te protéger !

Je me leva pour préparer à manger, quand j'entendis sa voix me poser une question:

Takano-san : de quoi dois-tu me protéger ?

Je sursauta et lui dit :

Onodera : de ma famille !

Il me regarda avec un air surprit, ne comprenant pas ma réponse.

Takano-san, tu sais que certain disent que je serai l'héritier de l'entreprise Onodera mais ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Je ne vais pas reprendre la société de mon père mais celle de mon grand-père qui est le chef du groupe Oda, le jour où il décidera de me confier les rênes, je deviendrai le successeur du groupe entier mais aussi de toute ma famile.

Takano-san : hein, mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que nous nous aimons et que tu sois l'héritier d'un groupe de renommé mondial ?

Onodera : tu crois vraiment que l'héritier d'une firme comme la notre peut-être en couple avec un homme surtout si il ne possède aucun fortune ? Pourquoi d'après toi, je suis partis quand nous étions au lycée ?

Mes yeux commençaient à être humide, je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas pleurer.

Takano-san : attend tu veux dire que la raison pour laquel tu m'as abandonné c'est à cause de ta famille ?

Onodera : trois mois avant que je parte, mon grand-père et mes parents ont découvert que je sortais avec toi. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur "héritier" soit gay, ils préfèrent que j'épouse une fille de bonne famille, riche,et que l'entreprise de sa famille nous permettent de grimper encore plus haut dans le monde économique. Au départ je refusais de te quitter, il m'avait fallu tellement de courage pour t'approcher et avouer mes sentiments pour toi.

Mais par la suite, ils commencèrent à te faire suivre. Sauf qu'à la fin ils m'avaient menacé de te détruire toi, ta vie et faire en sorte que tu n'ai aucun avenir, alors j'ai accepté de quitter le lycée.

J'avais voulu te dire je t'aime une dernière fois et te dire adieu, mais ils m'en avaient empêché.

Takano-san : pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis Ritsu, pourquoi ?

Ritsu : j'avais peur qu'ils mettent à exécution leurs menaces ! Alors j'ai pris sur moi et je suis parti de l'école. Mais j'ai souffert de ne plus être au près de toi, j'ai plus d'une fois voulu aller te voir, te retourver, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser.

Puis un jour quand j'étais seul, je suis parti pour te rejoindre. Mais quand je t'ai aperçu de loin, tu avais le regard sombre, plus sombre encore que la première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. À cet instant, mon monde s'est éffondré, par ma faute tu as coulé dans le néan. Je m'en suis voulu, je commençais à pleurer, j'allais te rejoindre pour t'enlacer mais j'ai senti une main me stopper, je m'étais retourné et je vu ma soeur me retenir et me dire qu'il fallait rentrer.

Takano-san : tu as une soeur ?

Ritsu : oui elle s'appelle Mitsu c'est ma soeur jumelle. Elle est toujours la pour moi. C'est elle qui m'a fait réaliser mes sentiments pour toi à l'époque et c'est aussi elle qui m'a soutenu pendant toutes ses années.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à elle.

Takano-san : Ritsu que s'est-il passé pendant ces années de séparation ?

Ritsu : hum je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Takano-san : je t'en pris, certe j'ai souffert de ta disparition mais il y avait aussi le fait que ma famille se brisait et que j'étais perdu. Mais toi tu as du tout prendre sur toi, toi aussi tu as dû souffrir. Alors s'il te plait dis-moi que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment te sentais-tu quand nous étions séparé ?

Je prenais une grande respiration, j'allais avoir du mal à reparler de cette époque

Ritsu : j'étais devenu une coquille vide, mon coeur était en mille morceaux. Je ne mangeais plus rien, je ne pouvais pas dormir car dès que je fermais les yeux, je te voyais, je t'entendais me maudir. Quand j'étais seul je ne faisais que pleurer en pensant à toi. Plus aucun sourire ne s'affichait sur mon visage, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'en allais presque à me mutiler pour éprouver ne serais-ce qu'une sensation. Je ne sortais uniquement les jours où j'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire et quand je devais accompagner le président aux soirées où il était invité. Le temps passait et la seule personne avec qui j'affichais un véritable sourire était ma soeur, le reste du temps soit je montrais un visage impassible soit, pour être plus sociable, j'abordais un faux sourire.

Mitsu et moi faisions toujours en sorte que nos fiancés annulent leur engagement, soit en les mettant avec la personne dont ils étaient vraiment amoureux ou en faisant en sorte que nos prétendent tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre, soit nous trouvions des défauts que notre grand-père ne voulais surtout pas voir chez quelqu'un qui intégrera le clan Oda, sinon on lui montrait que la compagnie de nos fiancés n'apporteraient rien et surtout nous feraient perdre de l'argent.

Après de long débat j'ai pu convaincre mon grand-père de me laisser intégrer Marukawa shoten et tu connais la suite après."

Je levais mon regard pour voir quelle expression avait Takano-san mais j'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux qu'il m'avait prit dans ses bras en me demandant pardon, chose que je ne comprenais pas car il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il serrait de plus en plus son étreinte, j'avais un peu mal à respirer mais ses bras étaient merveilleusement chaud.

L'homme que j'aime désespérément me lâcha pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et commença à m'embrasser. Au départ ses baisers étaient doux et chastes, puis ils devint plus passionné, plus sauvage. Nos lèvres se séparèrent par manque d'aire , nos respirations étaient rapides et lourdes, mon esprit était embrumé. Je posa ma tête dans son cou, je pouvais entendre des battements de coeur mais je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence entre le sien ou le mien.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et commença à m'embarrasser. Sa langue demandait l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, qu'il obtenu avec facilité, c'est alors que démarra une danse sensuelle, mouillée et chaude entre nos deux langues. Je passais une de mes mains dans les cheveux de Takano-san pendant que l'autre s'accrochait à son tee-shirt. A court d'air, nous brisons notre baisé, et par la suite Takano-san enleva mon haut. Il débuta par palper les abdos puis s'arrêta au niveau de mes tétons, sans les toucher, en les survolant simplement, je me mis à frémir. En une fraction de seconde, il prit un de mes bouts de chaire rose dans sa bouche, le léchant, le mordant, l'embrassant tandis que l'autre était titillé par son pouce. Quand je commenca à gémir des petits cris aiguës, il stoppa ses tortures sur les tétons pour ensuite enlever d'un geste rapide mon pantalon et mon boxer. En voyant mon sexe dressé et frémissant, l'homme de mes rêves sourit et vint mordre mon lobe d'oreille et chuchota des mots indécent qui me font rougir, puis il descendi pour lécher mon membre.

D'abord il donna des coups de langue sur le dessus, après il lécha toute la longueur pour ensuite la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. À ce contacte, à ces vas et viens je gémissais de plus en plus fort.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et continuèrent à accélérer, je sentais que j'allais venir, j'attrapa ses cheveux pour qu'il s'arrête mais au lieu de ca, il fit des mouvements encore plus rapide pour finir par me déverser dans sa bouche dans un long gémissait qui m'avait fait tourner la tête, il va me rendre fou.

Cet homme, aux yeux magnifiquement sombre, se releva pour enlever ses vêtements.

Il venu se rallonger sur moi et vint m'embrasser, pas d'une façon sauvage, sensuelle mais un chaste baisé amoureux et doux. J'entoura mes bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir rapprocher nos corps mais à se contact, je senti quelque chose de dur se frotter à mon entre-jambe, je compris que lui aussi était dur malgré le fait que je ne l'avais même pas toucher à cet endroit là.

Je nous fis alors rouler pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il me souris, il est tellement beau, ses pommettes rosissaient, ses pupilles se dilataient. D'un coup, mon bel amant se mit en position assise, il entoura son bras droit sur mes hanche pour éviter que je tombe en arrière et sa main gauche sur ma joue pour la caresser. Tandis que moi j'encerclais son cou avec mes bras pour le garder en ma possession.

Lentement nos lèvres se touchèrent, se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent. Nos bouches s'emboitèrent parfaitement, nos lèvres étaient humides, chaudes, nos langues roulèrent entre elles. Ce baisé était tellement intense que je gémissais dans sa bouche. Nous lachons les lippes de l'autre pour respirer de nouveau, nos yeux resté accroché entre eux comme si nous regardions l'âme de chacun.

Sans briser notre échange visuel, Takano-san entra deux doigts en moi, il les bougea lentement, faisant des mouvement en ciseaux, me lécha le cou et y fit des suçons. Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus audibles. Après m'avoir correctement préparé, il fini par entrer en moi avec son membre dur. Il fit d'abord des lents va et viens et accélérera petit à petit jusqu'à toucher ma prostate. C'est à se moment-là qu'il me fit voir les étoiles, n'arretant pas la torture sur mon point sensible. Le lit commençait à grincer, mes cris devenait plus aiguë et plus fort, les grognements de Takano-san se faisaient plus perceptibles, heureusement que les appartements de cet immeuble sont insonorisé sinon les voisins dans dessous entendraient nos ébats sexuels.

Je sentais la jouissance arriver et je voyais que Takano-san aussi, nous scellons nos lèvres et par un dernier coup de rein, nous venions en même temps et étouffions notre orgasme par notre baisé. Dans un dernier soupire, nous nous disons "je t'aime" et tombons dans les bras de Morphée, serré l'un contre l'autre.

PV Takano-san

Quand je me réveilla, j'avais chaud, je tournais la tête et vu Ritsu collé à moi comme si j'étais une peluche, il est très trop mignon comme ça. Quand j'aperçu un bout du torse de mon bien-aimé, je vu les multitudes de suçons. Ce n'était pas étonnant après la nuit que nous avions vécu. Elle était tellement intense, on s'était redécouvert, tout notre amour avait explosé. On pouvait sentir, dans nos respirations, nos touchés, nos caresses, nos baisers, nos gémissements, les sentiments d'amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que j'allais me lever pour nous préparer le petit déjeuner, je sentis deux bras fin me retenir et entendu une petite voix me dire de rester. Je ne pus résister, à la vision de Ritsu emmitouflé dans mon pull trop grand pour lui, de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrassera sur la base de son cou en remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire pour finir par l'intégralité de son visage en terminant avec ses adorable lèvres pulpeuses, rosie par les événements de la veille.

Malgré mes envies de le dévorer à nouveau, je me leva et partie faire la cuisine. Alors que je faisais cuire des oeufs, quelque chose de chaud et humide vint se poser sur ma peau pour ensuite me mordre.

Ritsu : " en échange de tout les suçons que tu m'as fais cette nuit!

Takano-san : au moins aucune de tes futures fiancées ne viendra te prendre. Ces suçons sont la marque qui montre que tu n'es pas libre, que tu es À MOI !

Ritsu *en souriant* : alors moi aussi je vais t'en faire plusieurs, comme ça, ces secrétaires aux décolletés trop ouvert et Yokozawa-san comprendront que tu m'appartiens exclusivement ! "

Je le trouve tellement adorable, son petit côté possessif et jaloux qu'il exprime quand Yokozawa est mentionné dans toutes les conversations, ses joues qui follement rougissent lorsque je lui dis je t'aime, ses yeux et sa bouche qu'il ferme pendant qu'on s'embrasse.

Ritsu :" à quoi pense-tu ?

Takano-san : à toi et à tes réactions mignnone que tu fais parfois !

Ritsu * en rougissant : ah huuun idiot !!

Takano-san* en rigolant : ha ha tu vas la tu est trop chou

Ring ring ring

Ritsu : ah je vais répondre. "

Après avoir fini de cuisiner je prépara tout sur un plateau que je posa sur la table de chevet dans la chambre. Je parti chercher Ritsu qui était toujours au téléphone, je le pris dans mes bras, il sursauta un peu mais posa immédiatement sa tête sur mon épaule et j'attendais en écoutant silencieusement sa conversation.

Ritsu :" je vais bien merci. Oui je lui ai tout dis. grand-père m'a à l'œil mais je n'abandonnerai jamais, pas encore une fois. Merci Mitsu, moi aussi je t'aime !!

Takano-san : tu as fini avec ton appel ? Tu viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Ritsu : oui ! Cool je meurt de faim !!

PV Ritsu

J'étais assez perturbé par le fait que ma soeur m'appel.

Ritsu : " qu'est-ce qui t'arrive soeurette?

Mitsu : je viens t'avertir que grand-père à demandé à se que certaines personnes te suivent et hier quand ils ont faient leur rapport, ils t'ont aperçu avec un homme en train de t'embrasser!!

Ritsu : je le sais, ses hommes n'ont aucune discrétion. Je m'en fiche je ne me cacherai plus, je vais me battre !!

Sans que je m'en rend compte quelque chose m'entoura la taille, je sursauta par surprise mais je compris de suite que c'était Takano-san, j'avais reconnu sa chaleur rassurante, je posa immédiatement ma tête sur son épaule et je continuais à parler à ma soeur.

Mitsu : c'est le sempai dont tu était amoureux depuis le lycée si je ne me trompe pas? Mais rassure-moi tu vas bien ? Est-il au courant au moins de tous se que tu fais por votre bonheur?

Je t'aime frérot et je ne veux pas que tu revive ce qui c'est passé a l'époque!

Ritsu : je vais bien merci. Oui je lui ai tout dis. grand-père m'a à l'œil mais je n'abandonnerai jamais, pas encore une fois. Merci Mitsu, moi aussi je t'aime !!"

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et je profita encore un peu de son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il me conduit à la chambre pour y manger le petit déjeuner dans le lit.

Alors que j'allais m'installer à côté de mon homme, il me prit par les hanches pour ensuite me caler entre ses jambes, il voulait manger de cette manière pour me garder dans ses bras. J'étais bien, tous les problèmes que mon grand-père avait ou allair causé, j'oubliais tous, je fondais sous son contact.

Cette mâtiné était parfaitement, après avoir fini le ptit-dèj, nous sommes resté allongé bras dans les bras sans jamais se quitter, nos regards se regardaient nos respirations se confondaient, nos cœur s'acceleraient, nos âmes fusionnaient.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance en tout cas jusqu'à se que ma famille vienne perturber notre moment d'amour.

FIN


End file.
